Master of The Storms
by MircThomas19
Summary: It was like the heavens took pity on Naruto Uzumaki and banished anyone and everyone who hated him. Now, Naruto finally lives the life he always wanted along with a girl who loves him back. Yet twenty years later, those who disappeared had returned to see a world they don't approve. How would things turn out? Powerful/Godlike Naruto. NaruHina, ShikaTemi, InoCho Pairings May Change
1. Prologue

MOTS

Blessings of Heaven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

It was a normal day in the Elemental Nations, where Ninjas that hone on and fight with the energy Chakra to protect their families and home. Except that it is going to be an interesting day for a certain village in the Land Of Fire, Konohagakure especially for a certain young boy inspiring to be a Shinobi; the bane of every ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. He was running through the quiet streets towards a tower that stood out like a sore thumb with a cliff face behind it with four faces carved in; it was the office for the Hokage and behind it was the Hokage Monument which was constructed to show the world the glory of its leaders and champions.

Inside the room at the top was a woman, whose face wasn't on the Hokage Monument, was writing at stacks of papers; the bane and horror of every Hokage. Then a knock on the door was heard, "Enter" The Woman answered and Naruto came in, "You wished to see me Tsuande-sama?" Tsuande was the fifth and recent Hokage of Konoha so her face wasn't craved on the Monument yet; she was also a member of the Sennin no Konoha, powerful and experienced ninjas that are allowed to roam the lands and are called in when the replacement of Hokage was needed. "Yes Naruto-kun, I don't know how it happened but it is in your favor and I can do what I wanted to do ever since I first saw you fight."

Not long after Tsuande returned to the Village to become its Godaime Hokage, in a single night, the civilians and ninjas that caused Naruto harm out of frustration and hatred had vanished without a trace leaving only those who cared about him. Naruto felt like he was surrounded by friends, not enemies and now this is a huge turning point in his life.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are promoted to Chunin." Tsuande chuckled at the shocked face of Naruto and noticed tears, "Thank you Tsuande-sama. Thank you." Naruto never felt so heart rising in his life that he had a hard time standing; then he felt like someone hugging him, he saw it to be Tsuande herself. "Waiting is painful, but the rewards are always worth it." Tsuande said loud enough for Naruto to hear, "That is going to be your motto for when you become a Jonin, okay?" Naruto just smiled and hugged Tsuande back and made her feel him nod.

"Hello! Techi-san! Ayame-chan! Are you still here!?"

Naruto is at Ichiraki's Ramen Stand, a small but humble restaurant where the best Ramen is made and where Naruto used to go to have his meals because the owner and his daughter never kicked him out or over price his food. He was worried that they may not be around because of the vanishing of over half the population of Konoha.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard a familiar voice and when he turned around, he was playfully assaulted by a pair of arms belonging to a blue haired girl. He smiled and just felt like hugging her back feeling her cry joyfully on his shoulder, "Hinata-chan..." The girl in question looked up to show her eyes that are completely white with no pupils; Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuga Clan which are known for their Byakugan.**  
**

However, the Hyuga Clan was also known for their clan system that those belonging to the Main House are treated like royalty while the Branch House were viewed as slaves; Hinata belonged to the Main House but she didn't wish to enslave her family members and were among the few that never abused or hated Naruto, in fact Hinata was in love with Naruto. After he was annoyed by her stalking and spying, he allowed her to say her feelings and much to her surprise and delight he welcomed her feelings and they soon became a couple that was threatened by hatred and ideals but no more today; they were free to progress their relationship.

"I am so glad you are still around..." Naruto spoke softly while rubbing Hinata, his girlfriend's back to comfort her. Because of his childhood, he only witnessed acts of affection and love but he was the world's most unpredictable ninja for a reason and he learned to reach into a troubled girls' heart to smoothen her sadness. This fact made this couple most interesting but close as Naruto helped Hinata of her confidence while she helped with his loneliness and lack of love; it was the prefect deal.

"I know Naruto-kun. Come on, everyone from our class that are still active are inside." Hinata replied which peaked her boyfriend's interest, "You mean..." "Yes, the nice owners of this great restaurant are still here!" Naruto smiled while yelling in excitement in his head yet Hinata can tell anyways so the couple grabbed their hands and went inside to see the very few left in the village; the fellow dead lasts along with Naruto while still in the academy.

"Hey munch* munch* Naruto!" Choji was of the Akimichi Clan which was known for their art of converting Calories in Chakra to use their Expansion Techniques to turn their bodies into that of giants.

"Troublesome blondes." Shikamaru was of the Nara Clan which was known for their art of ensnarling their enemies with their shadows forcing them to mimic their movements. They are also known genius despite their laziness.

"Whats up, Naruto?" "Arf!" Kiba and Akamaru were both from the Inuzuka Clan which was known for their members to be paired with ninken to perform their Ninjutsu with. While they have a small rivalry, Kiba and Naruto are still good friends.

"Greetings Naruto-san." Shino was of the Aburame Clan which are known for their unique relationships with insects since they tenacity are walking and talking hives in which kikaichu or insects that feed on charka, live within. In exchange that the members of the Aburame Clan allow these insects to constantly feed on their chakra, they are available to be used for the clan use as Ninjutsu.

"GREETINGS NARUTO-KUN! MY WORTHY RIVAL!" Rock Lee was an orphan with a birth defect that prevented him from combining Chakra so Lee can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, however he uses Taijutsu he learned from Mighty Guy, his sensei and the best Taijutsu user in Konoha, alas he picked up his sensei's habit of loud voices, flashy entrances and ranting about 'the powers of youth'.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." Ino was of the Yamanaka Clan which is known for their Ninjustu relating to the minds of their opponents which includes mind reading, mind transfer or mind destruction. While she was a weak fan girl of Sasuke in the academy days but she never meant any harm to Naruto.

"Hey guys, I am glad you are here but what are your teachers~?" They are fine and are in charge of handling what little civilians we have left." Ino answered instantly which settled Naruto down by a small amount. "Just a few more months before we start training again and hopefully all of you get promoted as well as me and Shikamaru." Naruto stated to the only friends he had left and sat down with Hinata. "Yeah Naruto-kun." Hinata replied before she went back into love-struck mode while holding Naruto's arm.

That day was the beginning of something that surprised even Naruto and will change the world of ninjas and restore whatever pain caused by those overcame by hatred and greed.

End of Prologue

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with a new story! This actually was a old idea I had so I thought I will give it a shot. Tell what you think of it and I may decide to continue the story. Have a good day!***


	2. Chapter 2

MOTS

The Enemies of Home Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: A bit of gore and bad language in this chapter!**

It had been twenty years since the disappearances within Konoha but not only in Fire Country but the other ninja countries in every one of the villages usually related to the ones that have abused or harmed Jinchuriki. Either way, the villages were still standing because groups who couldn't find home in such places were finally welcome and they took it so no one was without a home. What everyone didn't know was that those who caused each other pain and suffering are awaiting return.

It was just a small distance outside Konoha, in a clearing inside the village a light ball landed in the center and then expanded into a blinding sphere that then started to fade to reveal people! People that are completely different yet the ninjas all had one thing in common; the head band with the symbol of Konoha. They all had gestures that of shock and confusion as to where they are and where is 'home'.

"It has to be the demon brat's fault." One of them spoke to break the silence and that tells us that the voice belonged to those who hurt Naruto in the village, the ones that vanished long ago. But how will the world that prospered without them react? Here is one answer: a figure appeared out of the shadows with a sword in hand attempting an ambush and successfully attacked a small group of people that looked like councilmen, unfortunate that got the others on guard.

"What tha~!" The other people that looked like civilians were also attack with one by one falling dead, it looked like the figure was unstoppable but when he finished the last one of the civilians he looked to a boy with duck rear black hair and halted. "You have their eyes..." He muttered which confused the boy along with the others that looked like ninjas. One of them looked like he was heavily scared by a cloth covering the left side of his face and his entire left arm, "You murder~!" This figure seemed to have little patience for the ones that appeared out of nowhere as he intercepted and interrupted them again but strangely he kicked a rock to hit their faces instead his sword.

They touched where the rock hurt when they noticed that their hand was turning to sand! Then they entire skin and organs turned into sand fading away with their bones breaking apart leaving a pile of sand and dirt. This shocked and horrified as they believe that the figure did something to them. Then the figure turned to them and his eyes showed shock as he finally got a good look at them, "Sakura Haruno-ami? Sasuke Uchiha-teme? Kakashi Hatake-_sensei_?" This in turn shocked the pink haired, underdeveloped girl, the brooding boy and the one-eyed man with the mask.

The figure finally came into focus; he wore a scarf covering his mouth, cheeks and forehead with a ninja hat on top; he wore louse red shirt and white pants with a red swirl and green breeze pattern; he hands had fingerless gloves and he was wearing boots with writing engraved in the soles and sides; on his face showed a scare seemingly originated from his mouth which is concealed by the scarf. On his back were a pair of twin daggers with two katanas. On his selves each were five storage seals weaved into the fabric.

"So after all this time we meet again." The figure spoke in a neutral tone that bothered the ninjas until the pink haired girl spoke up, "Naruto-b-baka?" Sakura spoke in a nervous tone since she saw how the figure finished all the adults in the same minute including the experienced ninjas, "That is why I wanted to stay on that team until it sank to rock bottom with you people left me behind as always, because Sakura is one of the smartest girls I know. She can even be better than you." Naruto retorted that created the intended reaction as Sasuke steamed up and ran to attack Naruto head on but Naruto was calm and preformed a series of hand seals.

**"Suiton..."** Naruto's hand was then covered in water, **"Mizuankashindou!"** Naruto formed a fast moving anchor out of water that hit Sasuke head on and set him back hard. Sasuke still tried to get up and realized that his body couldn't budge and felt wet; he saw that he was trapped in the Water Prison technique kept together by two Narutos. "I am not the same ninja from long ago, Teme." The Narutos spoke as Sasuke was helpless.

"Sasuke-kun!" "Sakura focus!" Kakashi ordered his student and was about to make a plan when the Naruto that was still in his original position weaved hand seals, "Water Style..." This time the water was surrounding both of Naruto's hands that shot in a straight line so the two Ninjas moved to dodge it when the steams split in the middle hitting both of them hard, "Zipper Rivers!" Kakashi managed to stand up but Sakura was out when the jutsu hit her, "Sakura!" Kakashi was heading towards Sakura to get her out of the fight when he felt a piercing pain in the leg that supported his body as he ran and fell, "What?!" He looked but only saw the wound and no blade and then saw that Naruto had one of his sword that was out of reach until it came to him, 'he used wind chakra to extend his sword's reach!' "I am feeling little better about this since you were about to abandon this fight which was understandable while with comrades was not." Naruto spoke in a unchanged tone that sent daggers of heart pain to Kakashi's chest but he went on towards Sakura when he heard the sound of something coming and moved out of the way just in time to dodge an axe that cut him off from Sakura.

"As she already lost," Kakashi looked up to see another clone of Naruto holding the axe that is attached to a hammer by a cloth like they are one weapon, "I won't allow anyone including myself to waste his time with her." Kakashi finally recognized the sword from hearing about the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure , "That is the **Kabutowari** !" Naruto's clone smiled, "It is our favorite weapon after all."

Kakashi couldn't think when he was hit and flew away when the clone hit his chest with the hammer of the Kabutowari. He then saw Naruto dispel the clone and sealed the weapon into of the seals in his clothes and engaged the one-eyed ninja in a Taijutsu fight. Kakashi stood up and intercepted only to be on the receiving end of Naruto's kick.

"Why are you doing this Naruto!?" 'He is strong and good when he is supposed the no talent loser I was always told.' Naruto smiled as Kakashi watched that Sasuke had passed out in the Water Prison and the clones released the jutsu to throw the boy towards Sakura only to stop like he hit an invisible wall. That got Kakashi thinking so he activated his Sharingan to see that there are invisible boxes surrounding his students like it's made of air or in this case wind chakra. "Don't let your guard down, Cyclops." Naruto said as he pulled a right punch to Kakashi's ribs breaking him out of his stupor.

The two ninjas exchanged punch after punch like they were equal but if we look closely, Naruto looks barely winded while Kakashi is sweating like he is losing his grip just to be even match Naruto's speed. Finally, Naruto does a quick slap on the chin that seemed to distort Kakashi's sense of balance while he weaved a pair of hand seals and grabbed the ninja only to raise him and himself into the air above.

Kakashi managed to collect his bearings to see Naruto aiming an attack as Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi didn't need to use his Sharingan to see that nothing was protecting them. So, he used his left leg to knee Naruto into the stomach and re-aim his arm to face him and sure enough he was in the center of an invisible energy blast that ravaged the surrounding forest, in his chest and on his back was the imprint of a human hand.

Naruto just stood in the air with a wounded and defeated ninja but he still smiled as this time green energy covered Kakashi and clones on the ground did the same, "Welcome home Sensei."

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone, here is the next chapter of Master of The Storms! Remember, this is a old story I dug out of my laptop software so i need some help making it better. Have a nice day!***

**Translations:**

**Ami - Bitch**

**Teme - Bastard**

**Suiton: Mizuankashindou - Water Release: Water Anchor Impact (Personal Creation)**

**Kabutowari - Helmet Splitter**


End file.
